


Drizzle by the Sea

by Did_you_see_the_light_in_my_heart



Series: The Gentle and the Bold [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: But Sweet, Friendship, Gen, Isolation, Joey is a weird bean, Sea, Short & Sweet, living alone in the mountains will do that to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Did_you_see_the_light_in_my_heart/pseuds/Did_you_see_the_light_in_my_heart
Summary: Jericho is a bit... weird. Robin can see in the way the sea captures his attention that there's a natural feeling and a sense of delight that he carries with him. It's contagious.





	Drizzle by the Sea

Jericho is a bit… weird. Aside from his silence, inevitable as it is and unsettling in nature, there is something quirky about his personality. Weird- but in a nice way.

Robin thinks perhaps it's all those years spent alone in the mountains; living and caring for himself with little to no outside contact. That kind of solitude changes people.

Robin looks at him, crouching by the edge of their little island, close to the water. He's looking at something with curious eyes, his body language relaxed and comfortable.

Jericho caries a kind of natural peace with him; as if he had somehow brought with him the feeling of his mountains, as if it was integrated in his bones and his cells.

"Hey." Robin says as he approaches the blond, the pebbles crunching under his boots.

Jericho turns his head and smiles at him for a moment before returning his attention to the sand and rocks. He's looking at a cluster of pink and cream looking shells with avid interest; the small waves reach them just so, covering them before draining away to the sea again.

Robin looks at them, mystified by this small thing that holds the new Titan's attention. It's slightly hypnotic, some grains of sand come with the water and stay in between the waves of the shells, glistening slightly in the dull light.

The would-be spell is broken as a light drizzle of rain breaks free. Robin looks up and the sky is gray and white with voluminous clouds.

"Let's go inside." He looks down but Jericho just shakes his head 'no' and makes a dismissive motion with his hand. He's perfectly fine where he is.

The blond closes his eyes and raises his face to the sky. The drops begin to get heavier but he doesn't move. His face is peaceful as the water glides from his skin. He flinches a few times when the drops hit his lids but there's a content smile on his lips.

Robin chuckles slightly and it brings the newest Titan out of his own little world. He laughs silently and stands up to face him.

"You're a bit weird." Robin says with a smile.

Jericho looks sheepish but smiles back. They're both drenched to the bone now, the rain falling harder by the minute.

"No use getting in now." Robin jokes and the blond laughs again, emitting a quite rasp as he does and Robin is momently surprise, he hadn't know Jericho to be partially mute.

The green eyed teen spreads his arms wide and spins in his place. There's a kind of pure delight in the way he enjoys the moment, the simple act of getting drowsed with water and living in the now. It's contagious.

Robin copies him for a moment, letting the rain hit his face and he feels… happy. He feels happy just being here with this new friend of his.

The leader of the Titans stumbles back and falls to the edge of the water. He looks up and Jericho is grinning at him, the little idiot had _pushed_ him. He stands up with a grin of his own and the blond bolts away from him.

They chase each other through the rain and heavy mists for a long time, pushing one another into the water and swimming close by.

It's amazing.

Robin doesn't know it yet, but one day they're going to be best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Abril: Another challenge between Shadow-ying (fanfiction) and me. This time; two random words for a story. Mine were "Rain" and "Best Friend" (wait a second those aren't two words…).
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this, I know I did. I can never get tired of this two and friendship; it's my jam, my kink, I adore them too much. To bad DC is a bitch and won't let them be friends again -.-
> 
> Thanks with all my heart to a-bit-of-madness (fanfiction) for being my beta :D


End file.
